winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FanFiction: Discovering Powers
Chapter 1: The Beginning "Don't worry Faye! You'll do great! You probably will make some new friends there too!" said Faye's sister Courtney. It was July and every fairy was required to take a week long course before they started their freshman year. "It really isn't that hard?" questioned Faye. She looked around at all the fairies that had friends by their side. She wished she had someone her age to meet up with, but everyone back in her realm had applied to go to Beta Academy or some other fairy schools. "It's like buttering a piece of toast!" joked Courtney. "Hurry up before your late and I'll have mom pick you up at 6:00. Kay?" "Kay," answered Faye. Courtney headed back to a bus that was heading to Magix. Faye took a deap breath and started walking towards a lady who had a clipboard and pencil in her hand. She had straight brunette hair, glasses and was wearing a blue and white dress. Faye got behind another girl and waited patiently. "Name?" asked the lady. Faye jumped she wasn't paying attention. "Um, Princess Faye of Icelandticia," said Faye politely. She looked down her list and stopped. "Yes, Princess Faye of Icelandticia. Please report to the auditorium, just take a right when you go in and walk half way down the hall, it has two big wooden doors, and is on the left. You can't miss it. Oh and my name is Ms. Griselda," said Ms. Griselda. "Okay, thanks, Ms. Griselda!" I said while walking up the stairs of Alfea and headed to the front doors, that were already open. I was so nervous. What if I don't make any friends and have no fun at all?! I had to think possitive. I walked down the hallway and saw tons of girls chatting together. I felt left out. I walked into the auditorium. Where should I sit? I decided to sit in an empty row. I pulled out my cell phone, out from my bag. I was about to text one of my friends back in Icelanticix, when a lady started talking. "Welcome to Alfea, everyone! I would like to introduce myself as Ms. Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea. So if you would all please take a seat," Ms. Faragonda said introducing herself. All the girls scattered off to take a seat. "May I sit here?" asked a girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing shorts and a blue tank top. Behind her was a girl with brown hair, tried up in a pony tail, and a girl with a yellow dress. "Uh, sure," I said. "Thanks! Almost every seat is filled up!" said the girl with brown hair, tied up in a pony tail. "Yeah thanks alot! By the way I'm Alicia and this is my friend Miranda," Alicia said while pointing to Miranda. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Faye," I said introducing myself. "Nice to meet you too, Faye," said Miranda. "Thank you all for coming here to Alfea, to learn about your powers and how it works. I don't want to make a two-hour conversation about what you will be learning, but just to let you all know that if you do not behave, you will not be coming to Alfea this September, and you will have to go to Beta Academy or one of the other fairy schools around here. But I'm sure you all will be attending Alfea this September. That's the end of my lecture and be sure to stop outside the autitorium doors before leaving to classes to pick up your schedule and a map of the school, so you won't get lost. Thank you all and have a wonderful day!" said Ms. Faragonda. She exited the stage and went out the auditorium doors to the tables lined up in the hall. "This is going to be so much fun! I how we are all in the same classes! Lets go!" exclaimed Alicia, while pulling Miranda and me by the arms and out the auditiorium doors. Alicia lead us to a table where Ms. Faragonda and other Alfea staff were checking for schedules. "Hello girls, names?" said Ms. Faragonda. "I'm Alicia of Aquariumious," said Alicia introducing herself. "And I'm Miranda of Celestial," said Miranda. "Um, I'm Faye of Icelandticia," I said. "Let's see Alicia, Miranda, and Faye... Princess Alicia, Princess Miranda, and Princess Faye?" said Ms. Faragonda. "Yup that's us," said Miranda as she took three sheets of paper from Ms. Faragonda's hands. "Bye!" "Here ya go, Faye, said Miranda as she handed me a sheet of paper. "And here's yours Alicia," "Hmm... so whatcha have first hour? I have Learning of Powers," said Alicia examinging her paper, "I have Learning of Powers too! Sit by me?" Miranda questioned. "Of course!" said Alicia. What do you have Faye? "Learning Powers too," I said. "Hey, then we will all sit together!" said Miranda as she started walking backwards. More Comming Soon... Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction